Infinite Sun
by stitches034
Summary: What if Ophis was once human? What if the infinite dragon god came from somewhere else triple crossover. Naruto, Highschool DxD, Fairy Tail. pairing unkown for now
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new thing i thought of came to me from my Muses idea hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

 **STORY START**

It was raining hard on the streets of Magnolia forcing its residents to remain in their homes. The only people out and about were the few guild members working for a bit of income for the day ignoring the heavy downpour.

It was during this time that a dark portal opened up in the middle of the Magnolian Forest. From it emerged a young girl with black hair and what appeared to be a gothic Lolita outfit though it did not cover her fully as most of her chest was exposed save for a few intersecting cloths and two X shaped tapes that covered her nipples. She appeared to be a girl under 10 years of age given the lack of development with her body as well as her stature.

This was the girl once known as Naruko Uzumaki, the child of prophesy, the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. What was she doing here you wonder?

It was towards the end of the fourth great shinobi war that something unexpected happened. Something no one saw coming it was something that changed the course of battle.

 _Flashback_

Naruko and Sasuke were fighting together side by side against Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the goddess of chakra, the rabbit goddess, the person whom started the whole mess with the ten tails and wanted to reclaim all her chakra from people.

The battle if it could be called that was on a level that no normal person could comprehend with the huge amounts of dimensional shifts and reality bending dynamics that it seemed as if the gods in human forms were fighting each other.

Which was not that far from the truth given that all three were related and that all three carried blood which was not human at all but alien in nature.

"Naruko! Hurry up and grab onto her before she warps us again!" Seasick yelled as he dodged an all-killing ash bone that Kaguya fired at him.

"Hey! why don't you try getting close to her!" Naruto yelled back as Kaguya used the Yomotsu Hirasaka to try and pull Naruko into another dimension only to be evaded by Naruko taking to the sky and forming a few clones to help her distract Kaguya.

Naruko had discovered she had the ability to fly as well when they begun fighting against Kaguya. It was an awesome side effect to mastering the sages chakra and the sage mode in general.

Seeing nothing else to do except keep dodging until one of Naruko's clones got close enough to do a substitution. Sasuke tried to think of another plan to take down Kaguya.

Amaterasu wouldn't work on her, Tsukuyomi was out of the question as well since all genjutsu was useless on her. Kamui was not available to him, Susano'o was useless with her evasive skills. Ninjutsu seemed to rebound or repel from her given that she was the mother of chakra and could absorb it save for the sage techniques as well as the truth-seeking orbs that she could use as well.

Not to mention that she had a much higher rate of regeneration than Naruko and could regrow her limbs easily.

'Was the moon seal combined with the sun seal really the only way to beat her?' Sasuke thought as he dodged yet another all-killing ash bone.

Suddenly an idea came to him only the seal of the moon he carried needed to touch Kaguya along with the sun seal Naruko carried. He didn't need to touch Kaguya himself.

So how to separate the seal from himself he wondered.

Only a few ways came to mind and that was to either cut of his hand and graft the seal unto Naruko he doubted she would go for this. Next idea was for them to merge somehow giving her both his seal and her seal leading to only one touch to defeat Kaguya.

Resigning himself to the task he had chosen he called out to Naruko who was busy evading Kaguya's all-killing ash bones.

"Hey Naruko retreat back here! I have a new idea!" Sasuke called out as he sent a flame of Amaterasu to stall Kaguya for a short while he did what needed to be done.

"What is it Sasuke? Have you figured something out?" Naruto asked as she landed near Sasuke.

"I'll apologize in advance." Sasuke said sadly confusing Naruko as to his actions.

Taking advantage of her confusion Sasuke grabbed onto Naruko tightly and began focusing on entering their shared mental world, where he met the Sage of Six-Paths, trying to bring Naruko with him.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing at a time like this?" Naruto protested as she tried to escape out of grasp only to realize it was futile as Sasuke held on tightly.

"Hey are you lis-" Naruko started to say but was cut off as she entered the mental world coming face to face not with the Sage but with Sasuke.

"Ok so what is the big idea here?" Naruko asked irritated that Sasuke did this while they were battling Kaguya.

"This battle is going nowhere we have fought for almost half a day and both of us are already at half reserves Kaguya has yet to even reach half or three fourths for that matter" Sasuke said as he began willing his moon seal to transfer to Naruko unknowingly sending the soul shard of Indra to Naruko as well.

"So What are you just giving up!" Naruko said angrily thinking that Sasuke brought her here just to stall for time as he explained the inevitable demise of everyone under Kaguya's reign of tyranny.

"No it is quite clear I will not be able to touch Kaguya on my own even if we substitute for a clone. So I am giving you my seal of the moon leading to just you to touch Kaguya to defeat her." Sasuke said as he channeled more chakra into the transfer.

Only he did not expect for both him and Naruko to shimmer and start to fade as if they were becoming transparent.

"You fools. Do you realize what you have done? Foolish child you have now doomed your own friend to a state of being Kaguya is on." Naruko and Sasuke heard as the Sage reappeared in front of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke demanded from the Sage.

"Simple by giving your moon seal which held the powers of my son Indra and combining it with the sun seal that Naruko carries you have made the two souls of my children combine into one being merging you their reincarnations as well into a new being with Naruko as the dominant personality though intermixed with your own." the Sage said calmly it would do no good to get angry since there was no returning from this.

"What! So just what will happen to Naruko?"Sasuke asked as Naruko seemed to be in shock and was still processing what had just been said to him.

"She will be made into a new being with powers that match or even surpass that of my own mother." the Sage answered all the while looking at Naruko in pity.

"Child I suggest you treasure these last moments as a human. There is no turning back from this you are no longer mortal like my own mother and will only pass on into the after world once all of humanity has ended." the Sage said looking at the shocked expression of Naruko.

"S-so i'll never see my parents anymore." Naruto said sadly tears forming at the sides of her eyes she had always held on to the hope of meeting her parents in the afterlife and now it seemed as if it would take an eternity before such a thing would occur. Making Sasuke regret choosing this course of action.

"No you will see them again just not for a really long time." the Sage said and as he did he noticed that Naruko was already almost fully faded along with Sasuke.

"Goodbye child I doubt we will meet again, not in this life anyway." the Sage said as he faded away himself.

When Naruko reappeared she had lost all semblances of what she used to look like.

Instead of her developed sixteen year old body she now had the body of a child under ten years of age. Her hair changed to black instead of it's old sunny yellow color with hints of red interlaced with it. Even her outfit had changed from its black and orange jumpsuit to a gothic style dress that left most of her chest exposed with only a few bit of cloths intersecting and two X shaped tapes covering her stomach and nipples respectively.

She had become a goddess much like Kaguya is though rather than a rabbit it seemed she had became a dragon, the infinite dragon to be precise.

Even the name Naruko seemed to be unfitting it had to be changed.

'Ophis' yes that name sounded good to use and it fitted.

Snapping her attention back to reality she saw that Kaguya was staring down at her.

"Hmph, it seems that boy had come to realize it was futile to defeat me and so merged with you transforming you into what you are now. I sense you are beyond all of them now and have become a being much like myself would you perhaps like to stay by my side?" Kaguya asked. Her sons abandoned her because she grew to powerful beyond mortality. Now here was a girl who had reached the same level as herself perhaps she could raise her since it was apparent she regressed in age to fit her now immortal form.

"No thanks" Ophis said simply as she teleported to where Kaguya was standing.

Opening her eyes wide in shock Kaguya hadn't even seen her move and now the girl was in front of her with her hand outstretched touching her squarely on the chest.

Feeling the effects of being sealed again taking place Kaguya realized that this time it seemed a bit different for rather than a burst of light enveloping her and sealing her away tendrils of darkness in the shape of snakes spurt out from where she was touched and was slowly enveloping her.

Not wanting to resign herself to her fate just yet she did one last thing and that was to open a Yomotsu Hirasaka and drag her to another dimension to spite her for her victory.

And that was the last Ophis saw of the Elemental Nations.

 _Flashback End_

So now here she was under the falling rain of the town of Magnolia.

She knew that she would not be able to return to the Elemental Nations not right away anyway since she had no way of traversing the dimensions like Kaguya had or at least she didn't think she had the ability and even if she did it would take a while to master such a thing she may be able to make dimensions but to travel to others was beyond her abilities at the moment.

Ophis was also felt more calm now that her personality was a mixture of two people, her original persona Naruko and that of Sasuke, that helped her maintain her calm demeanor that she now had.

Deciding to walk around for a bit for something interesting to do. She eventually came across a town with a large building near its center with a sign that read 'FAIRY TAIL' that interested her a whole lot since she could sense huge amounts of energy emanating from within the building.

Seeing nothing better to do she went in if only to sate her curiosity. Fairy Tail? What kind of name was that Ophis wondered to herself.

Pushing the large doors open so she could enter. She saw that everyone's attention was now on her.

Everyone at Fairy Tail was kicking it back and relaxing seeing as the rain wouldn't let up for quite a while they decided to spend they day indoors with their fellow guild mates. Suddenly the guild doors flew open and lo and behold a girl stood there staring at the inside of their guild

'Who is she?' was the general line of thoughts of the guild members.

They instantly took notice of her appearance which led to some of them having blushes on their faces at the girls appearance.

"Excuse me young girl are you lost?" a large man walked forward towards Ophis he was dressed in a large suit but had forgone the inner shirt and tie just wearing the slacks and the blazer this was Elfman a take-over mage the twin brother of Mirajane.

"My name is Ophis not girl, giant man. I came here because I sensed a lot of ambient energy and so I came to see it with my own eyes" Ophis said not even looking at Elfman but continued to stare at the people inside the guild.

"Hmm you must be quite manly to sense magic at such a young age. I am Elfman nice to meet you." Elfman said as he tried to politely introduce himself only to look down in shock when he realized Ophis was no longer in front of him but in front of Makarov.

Makarov was short for his age he had lost much of his height that he had in his youth. Still even in his diminished size and advanced age he still held the title of a Wizard Saint only ten of them existed at any one point in time and all ten of them were the strongest mages. That spoke much about Makarov's power.

"You old man; you have the most energy among all of them why is that?" Ophis asked bluntly.

"My name is Makarov not old man young miss. Aren't you too young to be asking questions like that?" Makarov asked slightly intrigued that a young girl had been able to sense his energy levels.

"Age is nothing when you have power. And for your information I am 16" Ophis said as she released some of her new energy, which was even stronger than chakra as it was a combination of chakra and some other energy, stunning everyone even bringing some of the guild members down to their knees at the sheer density of her chakra? or was it something else now it felt far different from chakra it felt as if it were far denser and more potent now.

"Please stop that I can tell your powerful so tell me why are you here?" Makarov said a bit seriously since she basically just threatened the guild to prove a point.

"I had nothing else to do so went to see if this place was interesting and it was so I will stay here for a while" Ophis said offhandedly shocking Makarov at her bluntness. 'Just who does she think she is' Makarov thought as he stared at her with a shocked expression.

"And if I refuse?" Makarov retorted even though he knew it was pointless to ask.

"Can you?" Ophis quipped. Makarov just face palmed at that ask a useless question you get a useless answer.

"No I guess you can join Fairy Tail." Makarov said with a grin forming on his face. He knew that the guild would get more livelier with Ophis joining not to mention the free show he was getting from Ophis's state of dress even if she looked like a child. He was no pedophile but he had to admit Ophis's state of dress was quite provocative.

"EVERYONE! LETS WELCOME OPHIS TO THE GUILD!" Makarov yelled loudly for his age causing the whole guild to erupt into cheer as a party would no doubt be held in her honor.

"So where would you like your guild mark?" Makarov asked Ophis. She only responded by fading the clothes on her back. Turning her back to him Makarov guessed she wanted it on her back also guessing she would like it in black so thats where he placed it square on her back in between her shoulder blades.

Forming her clothes back she turned to face him and gave him a nod which he returned.

"Hey why do you smell like a dragon?" Natsu asked Ophis as he caught a whiff of her scent.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Sorry it has been a while since i last updated i have been busy with classes and all that but now that i have a way to write again i hope i can update weekly.**

 **First I will try to answer some questions you might have.**

 **As for Ophis's easy victory when Kaguya is clearly more OP then Ophis well shock and taking advantage of it clearly works to your advantage in battle. Add to that it only required one touch due to the moon and sun seal merging into the Ouroborous symbol to seal Kaguya away.**

 **Why fairy tail?**

 **Well it was the idea of my muse and i liked it since it will give a background to the Ophis in the DxD universe especially if it is in the future far long after fairy tail had passed away.**

 **As for Ophis's personality it will be like how i wrote it at first so don't expect it to change to her usual apathetic tone for a while it may come up on occasion but not right away as she is still getting used to the fact she is now immortal.**

 **Any further questions please ask them in the comments or PM me.**

 **No flames and if you don't like the story just exit and don't bother mentioning it in the comments.**

 **Tell me what you think in the comments remember no flames. Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all those who read and reviewed the last chapter thank you for the reviews they really encouraged me to continue this idea.**

 **Sorry it's taken a while to update i have been busy with my last year of my four year course. With all that said i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: dragon god of infinite

 **STORY START**

"Hey, hey why do you smell like a dragon?" the pink haired boy asked with a curious look on his face.

This was Natsu Dragneel he was dressed in a black vest and shorts combo along with his sandals and scale like scarf which he was never seen without.

His question however drew the attention of everyone else in the guild. Each person was now openly staring at Ophis for her answer. Everyone was having similar thoughts 'Could she also be a dragon slayer like Natsu?'

"Hm? Of course I would smell like a dragon because I am a dragon." Ophis answered offhandedly as if that was all there was to it. Making every person's jaw drop at the straightforwardness of her answer or it could be because they were also shocked at her response.

"Ophis-chan would you mind explaining your answer further?" Makarov asked her with an incredulous expression on his face. Weren't dragons supposed to be huge, tall, massive and lizard like? And even if they did exist why would one be in the form of a little girl. Needless to say Makarov was stymied at Ophis' answer.

"You look like you require some proof of my words. Ver well follow me." Ophis said with a sigh as she hoped of her seat and walked towards the back area of the guild where there was a wide portion of the beach right beside the guild allowing for fights to be settled there as it was wide enough for uninterrupted sparring between guild mates.

Ophis stood there at the edge of the beach as every person from the guild stared at her with expecting eyes. Even the ever aloof Laxus was staring out of the window of the second floor of the guild overlooking the area to see what she would do to prove she was a dragon. He was very impressed with the amount of energy she had released earlier it was enough to make him sweat though he would never admit it out loud; now if only he could convince her to join his thunder god tribe to show just how pathetic and weak everyone else in the guild was compared to his group and change the way the guild runs things.

Suddenly distracting everyone from their thoughts, in a flash of darkness, encompassing Ophis's form there stood a massive dragon easily eight times the size of the guild building. **(A/N: Before you guys say anything remember that the first size of the guild shown in the anime and manga was small before they rebuilt it)**

Everyones eyes had grown to epic proportions at the fact a cute loli-like girl had just transformed into the huge dragon seemingly made of darkness with glowing purple eyes that stared into your soul. Needless to say everyone was shocked at the transformation except for Natsu who was leaping in joy at seeing the dragonified Ophis.

"OH YEAH! YOUR A DRAGON! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled clearly pumped up at the revelation that Ophis was really a dragon. Thus Natsu had his fists lit up in flames to show his excitement at the matter as well as his excitement in possibly being able to challenge Ophis to a fight to prove his worth as a dragonslayer.

Natsu no longer able to contain his excitement jumped up to strike at Ophis however Natsu was unable to see Ophis' massive paw come crashing down on Natsu knocking him out instantly making everyone else sweat drop.

'Is he really a dragon slayer?' Everyone thought incredulously as they stared at the unconcious body of Natsu.

Seeing no need to maintain her dragon form any longer Ophis switched to her child-like form.

"Hoh! Thats some interesting skills Ophis though is that all?" Makarov asked while he was shocked at the display of power Ophis showed he hid his shock well. There was also the fact he could sense Ophis really became a dragon unlike other transformations which was merely an illusion Ophis truly became a dragon proving her words earlier but what truly troubled him was that he could feel that Ophis was barely tapping into her reserves of power that he could sense from within her body.

Ophis did not answer Makarovs question opting instead to stare at him blankly.

"Whoa what kind of dragon are you though?" a girl with blue hair approached Ophis this was Levy McGarden. She was a book worm who loved reading and could recall almost every book she had read and so could remember that each dragon represented an element of some sort.

"A dragon god of infinity" Ophis said blankly.

"A dragon god what is that?" this time the question came from a woman wearing only a bikini top with some tight fitting jean which were cut of at the knees. This was Cana Alberona a card mage who was well known for her drinking habits.

"A dragon who is also a god." Ophis answered in a blank tone as Cana sweat dropped at her answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Cana asked trying to get more answers out of Ophis since it seemed she was fond of giving vague answers without much explanation.

"Is what I said to difficult for you to understand?" Ophis said blankly making everyone present fall over as they all agreed that her answer needed more explanation.

"Hmm I think what young Ophis here means is that she is a god yet also a dragon am I right?" Makarov explained to which Ophis nodded in agreement of his assessment.

"Yes was that hard for you too understand?" Ophis said in a condescending tone.

"Ok anyone else have a question for Ophis so I can go back to getting drunk." Makarov said to the guild as he was feeling a headache coming on as well as hoping to stop any arguments the guild would have with their newest member who seemed to have a bit of an uncaring personality.

"Yeah I have one how strong are you really?" everyone heard a gruff voice ask turning around they saw it was Laxus who asked. He had exited the guild building when Ophis had transformed realizing he had someone to recruit into his team as long as she wasn't like the other members of the guild who he despised.

"Far stronger than you." Ophis said blankly ignoring the tick mark that formed on Laxus' forehead at the open insinuation of his apparent weakness to her.

"Like hell your stronger than me!" Laxus yelled pissed at the fact a young girl just outrightly told him straight to the face that he was weaker than her and worse was that from the feel of her energy it looked like she was right. no matter how much Laxus would like to deny it.

Though trying to prove his dominance over her Laxus began to charge up his magic and launched a lightning bolt at her shocking the guild at his actions.

However Ophis was not impressed or fazed at all. In fact she simply grabbed the lightning bolt and threw it in another direction. This stunned everyone else including Laxus this little girl who looked no older than twelve yet claimed to be sixteen grabbed a lightning bolt and threw it away as if she merely caught a ball and threw it away.

"Was that it? Was that all there was to your power? What a disappointment." Ophis taunted as she stared boredly at Laxus who now held a look of befuddlement on his face. However Laxus didn't stay confused for long as his face morphed into a look of anger as he began to charge up his magical energy condensing into lightning bolts surrounding his body.

"Laxus Stop!" Makarov yelled over the outraged crowd as Laxus began to charge at Ophis.

However before anyone could get in the way of Laxus before he reached Ophis. Ophis still had more tricks up her sleeve before the eyes of Laxus and the crowd magical energy exploded out of Ophis' body, it was a dark purple in color and from the feel of it, it was far beyond the energy Makarov held in his body, the energy then condensed around her hiding her body from view and within less then a second the place occupied by Ophis was empty thus leading to Laxus' failed charge.

"What the!? OI! Come on out! Face me properly damn it!" Laxus cursed as it seemed to him that Ophis was belittling him barely showing him her full powers. Unfortunately his assessment was correct as Ophis held no interest in him opting to enrage him.

Ophis the reappeared behind him with a finger outstretched poking him directly at the center of his back where his heart lay behind. This shocked Laxus as he knew in that instant he could have lost the battle with a well placed attack so he leapt backwards and began to shoot out lightning attacks at OPhis hoping to land a single hit on her however this was what OPhis was waiting for. In order for him to waste his energy on failed strikes which she could easily dodge She began to appear and disappear in between Laxus's attacks which was her pure speed capabilities rather than her teleportation magic which she used earlier.

"What was that? I swear I could barely hear anything over that annoying buzz of electricity." Ophis continued to taunt Laxus and with her monotone voice it proved to be doubly effective as she reemerged behind Laxus in the same manner she appeared earlier.

"Che! Lucky dodge! Now stand still while I pummel you into the ground." Laxus shouted his anger getting the best of him as his magical energy surged outwards leading to lightning bolts being thrown around in random directions luckily not harming any of the guild members watching from the sidelines.

"Laxus! Thats quite enough! Its one thing to challenge a guild mate to a fight and it's another to endanger all your other guildmates." Makarov lectured Laxus glaring at his grandson.

Laxus merely gave a glare and scoffed at his grandfather before leaving via lightning bolt.

Releasing a sigh he was holding in Makarov turned to face Ophis.

"Are you all right Ophis?" Makarov asked in slight concern for the guilds new recruit. It really wouldn't do for his guild to chase out a new member.

"I am uninjured." Ophis said in monotone as she walked back towards the guild hall.

"Oi just where are you going now?" A dark haired boy shouted out after her. He was dressed in a white shirt and black shorts. This was Gray Fullbuster an ice-make mage who would often get into fights with Natsu.

"Inside. I'm hungry" Ophis stated as she entered the hall grabbing whatever food was left on the table and began to eat.

Seeing that nothing else was going to make her talk for now the rest of the guild members decided to get back to her welcoming party.

Through all of that Makarov could tell that Ophis was feeling off as if her mood was somehow different then it was earlier. Although he couldn't exactly tell how different it was due to her constant stoic mood he decided to approach Ophis to see if she was really alright.

"Ophis are you really alright?" Makarov asked with concern as he joined her on the bar where she decided to eat far from the majority of the guild members.

"I am didn't you hear me earlier?" Ophis asked in a slightly confused tone as she turned to face Makarov.

"Not all forms of pain are inflicted on the body Ophis." Makarov said in his grandfatherly tone which seemed to comfort Ophis slightly as he could see, with his experienced eyes, Ophis relax slightly at his words.

"It's fine there's nothing anyone can do to change it anyway i merely have to come to terms with what has happened." Ophis said as she finished up her meal.

"Oh and just what exactly has happened you don't seem old enough to have so much regret weighing down upon you." Makarov said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Just cause I may hold this form doesn't mean I am younger then everyone else here after all I am sixteen." Ophis said stoically.

"True however my point still stands while many people do experience much hardships in life much like many of the current generation of the guild it seems that you have experienced much more than them. As for how I can tell well they do say the eyes are the windows of the soul are they not? I have seen the eyes of many people and your eyes convey someone who is just coming to terms with what they lost and not just anything was lost but most likely something of extreme value." Makarov said as he stared at Ophis to see her reactions to his words.

"I must praise you then for being able to deduce that much. You are correct in your assumptions and despite what you may think it is not something you can help with at this moment in time." Ophis said all the while looking at the other guild members having fun.

Natsu and Gray have started to get into an eating competition while Erza was managing them to make sure they did not get out of hand. While the other members were making bets on who would win.

All in all it was a scene that reminded Ophis of fun times back in the elemental nations however due to her recent transformation into what she was now left her a bit numb to the expression and feeling of emotions.

"I see but still being around others would make all things better no?" Makarov said as he continued to observe Ophis her lack of expression was beginning to worry him.

"For you humans maybe but recent events in my life have left e a bit dull to emotions so I don't really understand most of these things now." Ophis explained to Makarov whose eye's wodened in shock.

No wonder she wasn't expressing much she couldn't even understand what was she supposed to feel in situations like these.

Quickly coming up with a way to help his new guild member his eyes homed in on Mirajane as she served the other guild members with their food. This could be a way for Mirajane and Ophis to heal. Mirajane was someone who lost her dear sister and needed someone to fill in the void in her life and Ophis was someone who needed an elder sister or a mother role in her life to help her understand emotions and come to terms with her loss otherwise things would only get worse for her if she couldn't come to terms with her past.

Seeing Mirajane come by the bar Makarov caught her attention.

"Mirajane would you possibly mind housing Ophis here? I don't think she has a place to sleep." Makarov asked Mirajane.

"Hmm, I guess so we do have a spare room in the house sure why not it looks like it's too late for Ophis to look for a place to sleep and I doubt that anyone would give her a place to sleep in the city since she looks to young to be living on her own." Mirajane replied with a soft smile on her place as she turned to look at Ophis who looked a bit tired or bored at the situation.

"Ophis would you like to come home with me tonight since me and master think you don't have a place to stay tonight right?" Mirajane asked Ophis to which she received a nod of confirmation.

"In that case it's settled would you mind waiting for a bit before we head home then? Mirajane asked again though Ophis did not reply this time and just stared blankly at her making Mirajane giggle slightly at Ophis's reaction.

Mirajane could feel that Ophis was already close to asleep hence her bored look.

"Elfman would you mind bringing Ophis here to our house." Mirajane asked her brother who was nearby.

"Sure thing neesan." Elfman said as he picked up Ophis and put her on his shoulders without Ophis making much fuss or moving around at all it was like she was a statue simply sitting on Elfman's shoulder.

Making sure Ophis wouldn't fall of his shoulder Elfman made his way out of the guild and into the streets on his way home.

All the while unknown to anyone a pair of dark eyes opened up and stared at the direction of Fairy Tail.

"Hmm looks like things are going to get interesting again huh Mavis?" a dark haired man said to himself as he continued to stare at the direction of the great power source he had just detected.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Once again I apologize to most of my readers for this** **VERY LATE** **chapter. I just finished my course in English Literature and am currently on the look for work so I have not had much time to write as much as before.**

 **Still I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to inform me if you find Ophis's personality fluctuation's strange or whatnot as I feel it would be best to do so seeing as she just recently became who she is all the while with dealing with the loss of her home dimension.**

 **As for her power levels well I would put her at the level's of Zeref and Irene Belserion(her true power level is not yet seen but I assume it is somewhere close to Zeref's own). So her beating Laxus and toying with Natsu is barely the tip of her abilities.**

 **On that note I would appreciate help from anyone who can give me powers appropriate for Ophis as what I have seen from the DxD universe lead me to believe her powers are not fully revealed.**

 **Powers of Ophis as seen in DxD.**

 **-draconic origin(longevity, flight, physical invulnrability, and possibly some draconic element something to do with her title of infinite)**

 **-the abilities to improve a person's base skills and power levels for a time via her snake familiars**

 **-transformation(physical form means nothing to Ophis she merely stays in human form because it is what is comfortable to her)**

 **-teleportation(she can move between dimensions and places easily)**

 **-arcane magic(she reconstructed Issei's body from the scales of Great Red, I'm not sure if this is old forgotten magic or part of her abilities as the dragon god)**

 **And that's it all that i can see from her in the DxD novels so i would appreciate suggestions from you guys as to additional powers that make sense in relation to her being the dragon god of infinite.**

 **That's all for now thanks for reading don't forget to review but no flames please just constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys great to be back thanks for all of you who reviewed and gave me some idea's for Ophis's power and her power levels in contrast to the Fairy Tail universe.**

 **Chapter 3: A Heart Bleeds Out**

 **STPRY START**

Elfman was not someone who appeared to be sociable due to his rough and often haggard demeanor which really belied his soft and caring nature which he showed more often to his sister Mirajane and some other members of the guild he was close too.

At the moment he was walking down the streets of Magnolia where he was seen carrying the newest member of the guild Ophis who was in her 'child' form and was currently asleep.

She had passed out a few minutes after exiting the guild with Elfman and so would have fallen off of Elfman's shoulder if not for him catching her and carrying her towards the house he shared with Mirajane.

They were the Strauss siblings after all and none of them had any plans of moving away from each other unless of course one of them get's married; then it would be too awkward to remain under the same roof as the other siblings.

For now though since neither Mirajane nor Elfman had any plans of getting married yet they shared the same home and luckily they had a lot of spare rooms not being used at all primarily because they spent most of their time at the guild or at other guild mates houses.

That left a lot of space for anyone they wanted to house which at the moment would be Ophis.

As Elfman entered his home he passed by a narrow hallway where various pictures could be found majority of the photo's were of three people in various backgrounds in it was Mirajane, Elfman, and their younger sister Lissana. She had passed away a few years ago causing change in the lives of both Elfman and Mirajane.

For now though Elfman ignored the photo's and the memories they stirred up in him and brought Ophis up to the second floor of his home where a spare room could be found it was formerly Lissana's room but they had long since moved all memorabilia, of their sister, out of it and it was just another spare bedroom.

'I guess it would be fine if Ieft Ophis here' Elfman thought as he lay an already asleep Ophis down on the bed and tucked her in.

After tucking Ophis in he left the room as quietly as he could as not to awake Ophis only to come face to face with his sister who had apparently left the guild a few moments after he did.

"Nee-san what brings you home so early today?" Elfman asked. It was unusual for Mirajane to be back so early in the night she usually came home close to midnight for a few hours of sleep before heading out to the guid in the morning.

"Oh Master gave me the evening off. He want's me to take Ophis out for some basic necessities tomorrow since he could tell Ophis had no money not to mention any spare clothes to wear so I seemthink it only proper for me to help her out." Mirajane explained to which Elfman nodded. Mirajane had always had a motherly side to her which she kept hidden only ever showing it to her siblings but with Lissana's death it changed her that she was now friendlier with others than she was before.

Elfman could only guess that seeing Ophis awakened some of her old maternal instincts.

"I see so I guess you won't be at the guild tomorrow then?" Elfman asked to which Mirajane nodded.

"Ok, goodnight Nee-san" Elfman said as he went to his room he was tired after the day's activities not to mention the shook of seeing some of Ophis' powers earlier.

"Goodnight Elfman." Mirajane said in a kind voice before she cracked open the door to the room Ophis was in only to see Ophis trembling in her sleep as if she was being frozen and burned at the same time.

Before her eyes Ophis seemed to transform into an older version of herself. Ophis now appeared older at her appropriate age of 15 she had a cup size of around high C to low D though she was still wearing her gothic lolita outfit which looked more sensual in Ophis' older form. The skirt was barely reaching her knees and the front of the skirt was parted to reveal her thighs and inner legs also showing to anyone looking hard enough that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. The top somehow stretched to accommodate her new size but still didn't cover anything in her chest so her nipples were still covered by the black tapes in a cross design. Her hair grew out as well now reaching her upper legs. All in all Ophis looked very alluring in her older form.

Moving closer to the still trembling young woman Mirajane wrapped her arms around her and began to try and sooth her by rubbing circles into her back.

"shh it's ok your safe here." Mirajane whispered into Ophis' ear as she continued to calm the young woman down.

Suddenly as if she awoke from the nightmare Ophis clutched onto Mirajane and began to cry silently. She wasn't outright sobbing or anything but tears just kept pouring from her eyes.

"H-hey what's wrong?" Mirajane asked Ophis who simply kept on crying and didn't appear to stop any time soon.

Grasping even more firmly onto Mirajane Ophis didn't answer her and instead grabbed onto Mirajane tighter and cried onto her shoulder without making much noise.

"Ophis? Hey it's ok what's wrong?" Mirajane continued to ask. Makarov had told her before she left after all that Ophis was hiding something from them.

"Don't move….just don't move." Ophis said in a somber tone though her face was still expressionless tears were still pouring nonstop from her eyes.

"Shhh it's ok Ophis your safe here. I'm not going anywhere why don'tyou tell me what's making you cry? I know it may not seem like it but it actually does help get some of the pain out of your chest." Mirajane said with a kind smile as Ophis loosened her grip slightly allowing for Mirajane to look at the tear stained emotionless face of Ophis.

"I-I don't know. I can tell though it's from my recent memories but I don't know why that is making me cry." Ophis said as her tears came to a stop.

"What memories why don't you tell me everything huh?" Mirajane said as she adjusted herself on Ophis bed to make herself comfortable for what she knew would be a long story.

Ophis then decided to retell her memories to Mirajane to help herself make sense of her strange reaction to her own memories.

"I see are you sure you don't know why you cried earlier?" Mirajane asked after listening to Ophis' recount of her battle with Kaguya and the merger with her friend becoming who she is now.

"No" Ophis shook her head negatively. Along with the merger with Sasuke into becoming who she was she maintained both memories of Naruko and Sasuke as well as the knowledge they both possessed in terms of power and skills and when they merged into her she had gained immense power and skill all of which she was still beginning to just understand however one of the things she didn't gain in the merger was her full range of emotions.

She had emotions alright it was just she couldn't understand them or express much of it just yet.

"I see. Well then Ophis as your new nee-chan I guess it's my responsibility to help you understand these things." Mirajane said before she was cut off by Ophis.

"Nee-chan? Why would you want to be my nee-chan? We look nothing alike?" Ophis asked Mirajane with a childlike expression of beffudlement.

"Silly looks or even blood has no importance to the bond people share and what I want our bond to be is one of sisterhood." Mirajane said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"As for our earlier topic I guess you could say that even though you may not understand it yourself at some level you do in fact feel the sadness of what had just happened to both Naruko and Sasuke. You feel both their sadness at the world they lost as well as they lives they may never live now that they are in essence you." Mirajane tried to explain to Ophis as best as she could why she was crying earlier.

"I see so because people died that makes it sad? Why is that sad?" Ophis asked Mirajane. To her most things were temporal and faded to pass away in the sands of time.

"It just is because for us dying means that we no longer can continue what we want to in this life it means a total and sudden stop to our existence affecting not only the people who died but those closest to them as well." Mirajane explained as best she could just what death meant to humans.

"I see did you lose someone as well?" Ophis asked in curiosity. To her knowledge only people who had experienced loss can properly explain and deal with it.

"Yes. Elfman and I had a younger sister once. She passed away a few years ago on a mission." Mirajane said with a few tears slipping out of her eyes. It still hurt to recall such memories even though she was mostly over it.

"Hmm I guess it would be nice to have an older sister like you." Ophis said honestly. She was quite attached to Mirajane by now. She had explained a lot of things to her and by the end of it she had become quite attached to the older woman.

"I see thanks Ophis. Well you better turn in we have to get you a lot of things tomorrow." Mirajane said to Ophis as she tucked the young woman into her bed once again.

"I see goodnight nee-chan." Ophis said as she started to head back to sleep.

"Goodnight to you as well Ophis." Mirajane said as she walked out of Ophis' room to get some sleep for the next day.

 **Next Morning**

Elfman had just woken up from his usual dreamless sleep. It had been quite a while since he last dreamed when he slept or at least remembered a dream when he awoke.

Getting dressed in his usual clothes which consisted of loose formal wear which was pretty much just the coat, and pants since he felt he was too manly for an inner shirt.

Going downstairs to fix himself breakfast he entered small kitchen he and Mirajane owned only to receive a bit of a shock.

In the kitchen counter was seated a young beautiful woman she looked distinctly like Ophis except much older and her breasts were pretty much on display the only thing stopping it from full on nudity was the fact she had a skirt which he could see had nothing underneath and the fact she had tapes covering her nipples.

"O-Ophis is that you?" Elfman yelled with a full face blush had accidentally stared to long at her skirt which had parted in the front revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

"Hmm isn't it obvious as to who I am?" Ophis said in confusion he had after all been the one to bring her to his home last night.

"I-It's not that weren't you a young girl yesterday? Why do you look older now?" Elfman asked now that he had calmed down a bit more from his initial shock.

"Oh Whatever form I appear in doesn't matter to me I could assume any form I wished I just merely am more comfortable with this one." Ophis explained. She could look like whoever she wanted it was just that she was more comfortable with her base form which she appeared in when she was first 'born'.

"I see." Elfman said with a blank face he really had no idea what to say to that.

"Ahh Elfman good morning! Good morning to you too Ophis!" Mirajane greeted in an upbeat tone.

"Good morning nee-chan." Elfman and Ophis greeted back.

"Hey nee-chan since when did Ophis call you nee-chan as well and why does she look like that?" Elfman asked his older sister assuming that she had the answers to his questions. She was pretty much the source of most information in the guild after all.

"Oh about that me and Ophis had a little chat last night before sleeping and she accepted me as her nee-chan. As for why she looks like the way she does now it happened last night as well I guess; it doesn't really matter though." Mirajane answered as she began to cook for the three of them.

With that Elfman just nodded to her answers it wasn't really much of a shocker to him that Mirajane would see Ophis as a younger sister. It was just something that came naturally around a young girl though she looked like a young woman right now.

 **In the streets of Magnolia**

After breakfast they had parted ways with Elfman going back to the guild and Mirajane taking Ophis to go shopping.

Needless to say Mirajane was amused at the reactions garnered from people staring at Ophis' apparel. She may have taken Ophis as a little sister but she was a model for the Sorcerer Magazine in which she modeled for money.

It had quite a few revealing photo's of her and other models though it was mostly her. From her modeling career she lost much of her modesty which was barely there to start with so she just ignored the revealing outfit Ophis was wearing since she first arrived.

Now it seemed every hot-blooded male could not keep their eyes off of her.

Their eyes were fixed on her breasts which was on full display only her nipples were covered by tape blocking them from gazing at her breasts in their full glory.

Mirajane simply laughed to herself as she saw the wives and girlfriends of the men in a relationship hit their counterpart for ogling at Ophis' breasts.

Just then a small breeze picked up and hiked up Ophis' skirt revealing to all the men gaping at her that she was not wearing underwear and that she had just inadvertently flashed everyone who had been looking at her.

This served to knock out all the men, who had passed out with a bloody nose and a perverted grin on their faces, and give the women blushes that lit up their faces at the indecency of Ophis.

"Oh my! It looks like we'll have to pick you some undergarments first. Good thing we were already here." Mirajane said with a demure giggle at the whole thing. She was by no means a prude so she found the whole thing very amusing.

It was fortunate that they were already near the lingerie shop Mirajane was bringing Ophis since she just knew that Ophis would need proper underwear at least before anything else.

Fortunately she guessed correct and had gone here first.

"Ophis what do you want to wear?" Mirajane asked as she brough Ophis inside and showed her towards the underwear section.

Ophis merely looked at her questioningly.

"I see do you have a favorite color then Ophis." Mirajane asked since she took Ophis' silence to mean that she didn't understand what they were doing here. So she took it upon herself to be the one to choose for Ophis.

"Black." Ophis said simply as she stared at what Mirajane was choosing for her.

"You know I can make my breasts bigger." Ophis said as she saw Mirajane try to figure out what kind of Bra size would fit Ophis.

"Really? That's interesting but they're at the right size for your current form so leave it as is for now." Mirajane said as she finally figured out Ophis' size.

"Come on Ophis we still have to get you some other clothes." Mirajane said to Ophis after she finished paying for the things she bought for Ophis.

"Oh wait a minute Ophis why don't you wear this first." Mirajane said as she handed Ophis a black underwear.

Taking the garment from Mirajane she hiked up her skirt and started to slip the underwear on before she was stopped by one of the attendants of the store.

"E-excuse me miss you can't do that here!" the attendant said with a large blush on her face.

"Huh? These are mine can't I wear them?" Ophis asked confused.

"You can but please do it in the changing room!" the attendant replied.

"Oh, ok." Ophis said as she went to go change inside the changing room which was pointed out to her.

"My, my you sure are interesting Ophis." Mirajane said as she laughed lightly at what had just occurred. Sure part of it was her fault for not pointing out to Ophis to change in the dressing room but she just couldn't help herself find the whole thing amusing.

What more amusement would Ophis bring to her as they went on their shopping trip.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing in the last chapter. I have decided to hold a small shopping trip for Ophis early on in the story but for those who can guess where the shoping trip was based on I have another surprise down the road regarding the nicknames Ophis would have for the guild members later on.**

 **I have decided to make Ophis stay in her current adult form for those of you who still couldn't picture it in their minds there's a photo of it in the DxD wikia.**

 **As for her power levels I will leave it at her full power it's just that she is still figuring out the full extent of her powers. So she will be growing as the story progresses but still i would like to ask for help for those who can suggest me powers Ophis might possibly possess.**

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to review but not flames please.**


End file.
